Teach Me
by lorkster
Summary: The Kurosaki family is on a ski trip...and someone is having problems. Written for the Ichiruki giveaway in the IR FC at BA


_Hope you enjoy this...I am no good with fluff as I fear I may butcher the characters...I had wanted to make an angsty one but heck...it was not working out! And for some reason, FF was rejecting all my efforts to upload the fics so meh...I can finally do it before am kicked out again! Enjoy_

**~Teach Me~**

Ichigo growled in frustration as his rear end connected with the snow-covered ground for what, to him, was the 30th time. Two males roughly his age laughed at him, causing his scowl to deepen. He looked at the cause of his fall once more: the snow and the skiis.

Isshin stopped beside him, clearly holding back his laughter at his son's antics.

"Ichigo, you're doing it all wrong?"

"Shut up! I told you I could not ski but you forced me to come for this family-time idea of yours," Ichigo angrily replied, getting up.

Isshin bit his lip, his sides starting to heave. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Oh, go ahead and laugh if you want."

"But…" his father's response was cut off by a sudden gasp from the same pair who had laughed at Ichigo's attempts. Turning to check for the cause, both paused in their tracks at the sight of Rukia skiing downs the slope. She moved gracefully, handling the slope with ease, her movements steady and sure. Her black hair flew behind her, contrasting beautifully with the whiteness of her outfit and the snow on which she moved. She was truly a sight to behold.

By the time she came to a stop beside them, Isshin was clapping as loudly as possible which irked Ichigo.

"You were magnificent, my beautiful third daughter," Isshin cried out, his eyes pooling with tears of joy.

Rukia turned to him, her face flushed, happiness in her eyes and bowed slighlty.

"Thank you," she replied happily, a smile lighting up her face. This was too much for Isshin. He grabbed her and gave a crushing hug.

"Oh…and to think you did not want to come for this trip, saying you did not know how to ski?" he continued, all the while crushing her in his hug. Rukia was beginning to turn blue and Ichigo run to the rescue.

"Hey," he hit his father and grabbed Rukia from him, "stop making a big deal out of it. So she knows how to ski, so what?"

"Ichigo, didn't you see her grace, her skill, her…," he paused in his rant and looked at him thoughtfully, "or are you actually angry that she's better than you. Maybe she can teach…"

He never got to finish the sentence as Ichigo sent him flying with a sound kick. He ended up sprawled a distance away, legs up in the air.

Ichigo turned back to Rukia, irritation on his face.

"Ichigo," she spoke as she watched him, "were you having a hard time skiing?"

His response was to pick up his skis and start moving up the slope angrily.

"I can help," she went on, a mischievious note in her voice.

_The midget was enjoying this_, he angrily thought.

"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own," he replied angrily, his pride (and rear end) still sore.

"Ahem…" they both turned at the interruption. It was one of the guys who had been laughing at Ichigo. A beaming smile on his face, his goggles above his head, he stared at Rukia with such intensity and totally ignored Ichigo.

"Miss, I wouldn't mind having your help," he went on, his friend in the background grinning from ear to ear.

Before Rukia could reply, Ichigo stood between her and the interlopers, his anger now directed at them.

"She already has someone she's going to teach," he said while scowling at them.

"Oh…maybe later then…"

"She will really need _all_ her time to teach me," Ichigo went on firmly, feeling slightly immature at the triumphant roar he held in his chest when the two walked off disappointed.

Rukia stared at him bewildered.

"Ichigo, I thought…"

"You will be teaching me. You're better than me. End of story," he replied without looking at her.

Grabbing her hand, he started up the slope once again. Rukia stared at their joined hands thoughtfully, then looked at him, a little smile forming on her face.

Ichigo refused to look at her for fear of what his face would reveal. He tried to ignore the warmth spreading through him that started from their joined hands. Funny enough, it seemed to sooth his bruised pride (and rear end).

For the first time, he actually looked forward to another try at skiing.

_The End_

_Hope you enjoy this...I am no good with fluff as I fear I may butcher the characters...I had wanted to make an angsty one but heck...it was not working out!_


End file.
